


Love is Forever

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics are from a song by Muse entitled "Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Forever

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
